Jasmine/Gallery
Images of Jasmine from Aladdin. External Galleries Promotional Images Jazmín.9.png Jazmín.8.png Jazmín.2.png Jazmín.10.png Jazmín.5.png Jasminefathead.jpg 411659.1010.A.jpg Jasmine-Wallpaper-disney-princess-6015277-1024-768.jpg 800px-Disney-Princess-Lineup-disney-princess-11846005-1280-800.jpg Jasmine1.jpg Jasmine_Ballerina.png|Jasmine Ballerina JasmineChristmas.png|Christmas Dress Jasmine Jasmine_al.png jasmine 2.jpg Jasmine_05.JPG|Jasmine sitting Al_and_jas.png Jasminelamp2.png Jasmine01.gif Zazzle-Jasmine-1_zpsea8640d6.jpg Disney-princess-jasmine3.jpg Jas_in_gold.png|Jasmine in Gold Jasmine-princess-jasmine-11484422-273-463.gif|Bejeweled Jasmine Jasmineportrait3.gif Jasmine_07.png GLI-DSNY-20.jpg Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588246-341-500.jpg|Jasmine as a toddler Jasmine_10.png|Sparkle Jasmine Jasmine_09.png Jasmine_Tiara.png jasmine with sash.png xmas jasmine 01.jpg|Winter Jasmine jasmine 11.jpg jasmine 15.png|Winter Jasmine jasmine 13.png silhouette jasmine.png|Jasmine Silhouette jasmine purple.png|Jasmine in Purple jasmine 18.gif Aladdin18.jpg flowerjasmine.JPG jasmine_by_ireprincess-d4fecyu.png Princess_Jasmine_PNG_Clipart.png Jasmine-and-Aladdin-disney-princess-34257641-1181-843.jpg AladdinJasmine.jpg 3670281_orig.jpg Jasmine-Wallpaper-disney-princess-6474198-1024-768.jpg|Jasmine's Unofficial Disney Princess/Official Disney Vault Wallpaper Arabian Adventures.jpg Aladdin Games Wallpaper 3 1024.jpg Jasmine_Wallpaper.jpg LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg Jasmine Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Jasmine - Promotional Image.png Aladdin & Jasmine - Promotional Image.jpg Al's and Jas's wedding.jpg Jasmine's quote.jpeg Redesign Jazmín.23.png Jazmín.21.png Jazmín.20.png Jazmín.19.png Jazmín.18.png Jazmín.16.png 522620_511308955593370_174432130_n.jpg 06th_princess.jpg|Jasmine's Spirit Shines Jasminenewuk.png Jasmine-disney-princess-33526879-441-397.jpg|Jasmine the Generous Jasmine_extreme_princess_photo.png|The Ultimate Jasmine Redesign Disney_Princess_Palace_Pets.png Picture1wed.png|Jasmine's redesign without sparkles Jasmine_02.JPG Jasmine_03.JPG Jasmine-disney-princess-33718064-673-1024.jpg DP-Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine in the official website Jasmine_sultan.png|Jasmine & Sultan cp_FWB_Aladdin_20120926.jpg|Jasmine's new makeover Jasmine-DP.jpg Jasmine-new-look.jpg Jasmine_New_Redesign_2013.jpg Jasmine_Wallpaper_2.jpg jasmine 14.png Aladdin_and_Jasmine_Art_2.jpg Jasmine and Sultan Banner.jpg Jasmine_Redesign_2.png jasm.jpg Jasmine_Redesign_3.jpg Jasmine_Redesign_4.jpg Jasmine_Shop_Banner.jpg jasmineback.jpg jasminenew.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_22.png|Jasmine redesign with tiara jasmineheadshot01.png jasminepose2.png Jasmine_Redesign_5.jpg Jasmine_Redesign_6.jpg jasminepose4.png jas winter.png|Jasmine's Redesigned Winter Outfit Jasminetransparent.gif Jasmineback.png JasmineRedesign.png Jasmine sitting.png Aladdin and jasmine.png ds-prncss07-disny-0913_disney_princess_jasmine_in_front_of_the_sultan_s_palace_1600px.jpg 1382276_737952266252598_4965190399942171889_n.jpg 10941861_764897606891397_9174585687645079392_n.png Disney_Princess_Redesign_22.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_27.jpg Disney Princess Redesign 29-600px.jpg 11137123_794918850555939_479120345238142148_n.png Jasmine render.png Jasmine with rajah.png jas.png|Jasmine with Abu Jasmine and the birds.jpg|earlier redesign of Jasmine Jasmine carpet.png|Jasmine is riding with magic carpet Jasmine and Abu.jpg Jasmine kissed Rajah.jpg Tiana-Aurora-and-Jasmine-disney-princess-39921043-1200-1200.jpg Princess-Jasmine-disney-princess-39921073-1200-1200.jpg A whole New World.jpg Jas with the lamp.jpg Jas with the flower.jpg Jas holding a magic lamp.jpg al_jasminecarpet.png Jasmine sitting pose.jpg ''Once Upon a Time'' Once Upon a Time - 6x04 - Strange Case - Photography - Snow and Jasmine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x04 - Strange Case - Photography - Jasmine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x04 - Strange Case - Photography - Jasmine 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x04 - Strange Case - Photography - Jasmine 3.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x04 - Strange Case - Photography - Jasmine 4.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x04 - Strange Case - Photography - Jasmine 5.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x14 - A Wondrous Place - Photography - Hook and Jasmine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x14 - A Wondrous Place - Photography - Hook and Jasmine 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x14 - A Wondrous Place - Photography - Jasmine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x14 - A Wondrous Place - Photography - Aladdin, Jasmine and Hook.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x14 - A Wondrous Place - Photography - Jasmine and Jafar.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x14 - A Wondrous Place - Photography - Jasmine and Jafar 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x14 - A Wondrous Place - Photography - Jasmine 3.jpg Stock Art jasmine0.gif jasmine3.gif Al_clip14.gif Al_clip17.gif aladdin_jasmin01.gif aljas.gif aljas2.gif clipaljascuddle2.gif Production and Concept Aladdin disney_original_concept_jasmine-600x302.png|Early Concept art Tumblr_lojyusDYYn1qayzh1o1_400.jpg|Artwork of Jasmine Aladdin the Musical Costume Sketch 2.jpeg|Concept art for the musical Aladdin the Musical Costume Sketch 1.jpeg Disney_infinity_concept_art-jasmine.jpg Jasmine_Aladdin_Concept_Art_1.jpg Jasmine_Aladdin_Concept_Art_2.jpg Aladdin-Concept-Art-Rajah-Jasmine.jpg|Concept art of Jasmine and Rajah Aladdin-Concept-Art-Jasmine-When-Jafar-is-Sultan.jpg Aladdin-Concept-Art-Jasmine-Pink-Dress.jpg Aladdin-Concept-Art-Jasmine-and-Rajah.jpg|Concept art by Chris Sanders Aladdin-Concept-Art-Aladdin-Jasmine-Abu.jpg|Concept art of Aladdin, Jasmine and Abu Aladdin-Concept-Art-Aladdin-and-Jasmine.jpg Jasmine & Rajah - Concept Art.jpg Disney's Aladdin - Sketch of Jasmine and Rajah by John Alvin.jpg|Concept of Jasmine with Rajah by John Alvin. Disney's Aladdin - Sketch of Aladdin and Jasmine by John Alvin.jpg|Sketch of Jasmine and Aladdin by John Alvin. Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Production Images - Jasmine and Aladdin.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Production Images - Jasmine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Production Images - Aladdin and Jasmine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Production Images - Aladdin and Jasmine 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Production Images - Aladdin and Jasmine 3.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Production Images - Jasmine and Aladdin 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Production Images - Jasmine and Aladdin 3.jpg Video games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Jasmine_KH.png|Jasmine in Kingdom Hearts Jasmine_KHII.png|Jasmine in Kingdom Hearts II Gsdx 20110509174343 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154525 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110510193540 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130921 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154520 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190149 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174328 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190114 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171332 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171300 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171252 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130917 550x413.jpg Kh-agrabah-05.png Jasmine_KingdomHearts_1.jpg Jasmine_KingdomHearts_2.jpg Jasmine_KingdomHearts_3.jpg KH2.5coded Jul242014 02.jpg Jasmine_(Sprite)_KHCOM.png|Jasmine's sprite in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Jasmine Costume Kingdom Hearts χ.png|Jasmine's Kingdom Hearts χ Outfit ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Jasmine_DI2.0_Figurine_Transparent.png|Jasmine's figure in ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Disney_infinity_aladdin_jasmine.jpg Disney_infinity_jasmine_toy_box_1.jpg Disney_infinity_aladdin_jasmine_toy_box_2.jpg Disney_infinity_aladdin_jasmine_toy_box_1.jpg Jasmine and Aladdin Disney Infinity.png|Aladdin and Jasmine Disney INFINITY Figurines Donald Duck Toy Box3-L.png Donald Duck Toy Box5-L.png Ussswinetrek.jpg Jasmine toy box.png Disney INFINITY Toy Box Crystal Mickey.png INFINITY Jasmine.jpg|Early Concept Art Disney infinity concept art-jasmine.jpg|Jasmine Character Development ''Disney Crossy Road DCR.png Miscellaneous Jasmine.gif|Jasmine sprites from the Aladdin SNES game Fruit.jpg|From the Master System version of the Aladdin game Hideout.jpg|From the Master System game Jasmine DU Render.png|Jasmine in ''Disney Universe Jasmine.JPG|Jasmine in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. Char 58914 thumb.jpg 29195517usg big.jpg|Jasmine on the cover for Aladdin: Chess Adventures Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS- CAJACBEP-2.jpg|Jasmine in Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks Jafar&Jasmin-power of illusion.png|Jasmine in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion 26 Jasmine - DMW.jpg|Jasmine in Disney Magical World DMW Aladdin.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440475.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances Genie Aladdin Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine with Aladdin and Genie at one of the Disney Parks Aladdin It's a Small World.jpg|Jasmine in It's a Small World 65 - jasmine.jpg|Jasmine's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 6891508307 23a31df250 b.jpg|Princess Jasmine in Tokyo DisneySea's Be Magical! PrincessJasmineinFullHouse.jpg|Jasmine in Full House IMG 2291.PNG|Jasmine at the Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade lego shop in downtown disney.png Aladdin&Jasmine.jpg|Jennifer Lopez as Jasmine in the Disney Dream Portrait Series 8729120970_6caa67d71b.jpg|Jasmine at Merida's coronation 8727998881 8760707867.jpg AladdinandJasmineinBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Jasmine with Aladdin in Beach Party at Walt Disney World. Jasmine.PNG JasminePrincessfairytalehall.png|Jasmine as featured in Princess Fairytale Hall at the Magic Kingdom. 729201175503PM.jpg AladdinandJasmineonCarolsintheDomain.jpg jasmine broadway.jpg|Courtney Reed as Jasmine on Broadway. Courtney Reed jasmine.jpg A Million Miles Away.jpg Courtney Reed as Jasmine.jpg Adam Jacobs-and-Courtney Reed.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine on Aladdin the Broadway Musical 2.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine on Aladdin the Broadway Musical 1.jpg Princess_Jasmine_on_Aladdin_the_Broadway_Musical_1.jpg Princess_Jasmine_on_Aladdin_the_Broadway_Musical_2.jpg Courtney Reed and Brandt Martinez.jpg disney jasmine broadway.jpg 2000808_vb.jpg Philharmagic.jpg Jade Ewen as Jasmine.jpg|Jade Ewen as Jasmine in the Musical Jasmine_Portrait_Disney_Parks_blog.jpg|A portrait photo of Jasmine released by the Disney Parks. Jasmine new look.jpg|Jasmine's new look at Disney Parks. Aladdin & Jasmine new looks.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin posing in their new look for Disney Parks. Printed Media Jasmine_as_aladdin.JPG|Jasmine when she swapped bodies with Aladdin The_Jewel_Orchard_book.jpg|Jasmine in "The Jewel Orchard" The Return of Disney's Aladdin 02.jpg The Return of Disney's Aladdin mys_best_friend_is_jasmine04.jpg|Jasmine with her friend, and Abu and Rajah Disney_Princess_DK_Enchanted_Character_Guide_Jasmine_Illustraition.jpg Learn2DrawPr2.jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (16).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (15).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (14).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (13).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (12).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (11).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (10).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (9).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (8).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (7).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (6).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (5).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (4).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (3).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (2).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (1).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (Cover).jpg One True Love (Cover).jpg One True Love (14).jpg One True Live (13).jpg One True Love (12).jpg One True Love (11).jpg One True Love (10).jpg One True Love (9).jpg One True Love (8).jpg One True Love (7).jpg One True Love (6).jpg One True Love (5).jpg One True Love (4).jpg One True Love (3).jpg One True Love (2).jpg One True Love (1).jpg A Magical Surprise (Cover).jpg A Magical Surprise (6).jpg A Magical Girl (5).jpg A Magical Surprise (4).jpg A Magical Surprise (3).jpg A Magical Surprise (2).jpg A Magical Surprise (1).jpg Disney Princess - Make a Wish.jpg Disney Princess - What Makes a Princess?.jpg Disney Princess - Happily Ever After.jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Jasmine (1).jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Jasmine (2).jpg de9d6fb5e8b823f472f87435de8b20023f887999.jpg 10aa05733b7fee3a979c677e4c8606918101bd27.jpg D4159285dde2900e5ccee75dcae819b23197cf11.jpg 67cf47190a6d752d7a105ea8e474bb21b6b5c371.jpg 9ba11d40ef5f83733cd7b9ae11072c8d08c43751.jpg Addc5764e6477c629ad133306f6f60b9b8e20f5d.jpg B35e1adc9d6eb0ad6e07a7e2f2a93998d1cb7e90.jpg 11f87916d850d256e3a6cb0697deb4ec459e2b6f.jpg Dc8ef161926e5cdc4693de0c39ac5fdd3120db9f.jpg D4bedcd867a23f05f22a931a1b86565a4d74f249.jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg September23rd.png|Her Disneystrology page Aladdin-disney-princess-39411778-769-1000.jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (12).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (11).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (10).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (9).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (8).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (7).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (6).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (5).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (4).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (3).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (2).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (1).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (Cover).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (12).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (11).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (10).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (9).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (8).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (7).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (6).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (5).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (4).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (3).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (2).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (1).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (Cover).jpg Mys best friend is jasmine03-265x300.jpg 87878.jpg Shopping.jpg winter jasmine.jpg Jasmine's New Rules book.jpg ''Kilala Princess Kilala-Princess-kilala-princess-7030360-1025-jasmine.jpg 24247510.jpg livro_bailedasprincesas2-600x600.jpg Jasmine_KilalaPrincess1.png|Jasmine in ''Kilala Princess. JasmineSultan_KilalaPrincess1.png|Jasmine and her father. Merchandise JasmineACDoll.jpg|The Animator's Collection Jasmine Doll. september23rd.JPG|Jasmine's page in Disneystrology Jasmine_Designer_doll.jpg|Jasmine Designer Doll Jasmine Alphabet Pin.jpg|Jasmine Hidden Mickey Pin - Alphabet Set Jasmine Pin.jpg|Jasmine Pin Jasmine Doll.jpg 1262000440007.jpg Jasmine Morocco.JPG Jasmine Figurine.jpg Belle w Jasmine pin.png|Jasmine and Belle Aladdinjasminewedding.jpg Disney Auctions (P.I.N.S.) - Lilo & Stitch as Aladdin & Jasmine.jpeg jasmineseal.jpg|A teal seal with a portrait of jasmine on it. jasminemirror.png|Mirror with Jasmine's portrait on it DLR - Disney Pin Trading Night 2013 - Jasmine.jpeg Jasminebottlecappin.jpg Princess Jeweled Crest - Jasmine (ARTIST PROOF).jpeg Corn flakes aladdin jasmine.jpg Jasmineclassic.png|Classic Jasmine Doll Jaf.png|Jasmine Mattel Action figure Disney Adventure James bond.jpg Mickey&Minnie as Aladdin & Jasmine.jpg jasmine_Disney_Fairytale.jpg Disney_Fairytale_Designer_Collection_-_Aladdin_and_Jasmine_Dolls.jpg Disney Fairytale Designer Collection - Aladdin and Jasmine Mug.jpg Jasmine_Sparkling_doll.jpg Jasmine doll.jpg Jasmine_Sparkling_Doll_2012.jpg Jasmine_Sparkling_Doll_2012_Boxed.jpg Jasmine_Animators_Doll_2013.jpg Princess braclet.jpg Princess notebook.jpg Princess dolls.jpg Princess charms.png Jasmine Plush - Aladdin the Musical - 15'.jpg Princess Jasmine Doll - Aladdin the Musical - 11.jpg jasmine and aladdin figure.jpg jasmine and rajah precious moments.jpg jasmine nightshirt.jpg jasmine shirt.jpg jasmine snowglobe tumbler.jpg Jasmine Couture de Force Figurine.jpeg Jasmine Doll by Precious Moments.jpeg Jasmine Plush Doll - Aladdin - Mini Bean Bag - 12''.jpeg HB42397.jpg Il fullxfull.571853127 l7pn.jpg Il fullxfull.571853125 dy2c.jpg Il fullxfull.571853123 ju4x.jpg 61YR2-ngI4L. SL500 AA300 .jpg Singing-jasmine-doll.jpg Jasmine_Singing_Doll_and_Costume_Set.jpg Jasmine_Singing_Doll_and_Costume_Set_Boxed.jpg Jasmine_2013_Reusable_Tote.jpg Jasmine_2013_Stationary_Kit.jpg Jasmine_2014_Plush.jpg Jasmine Pop! Vinyl Figure by Funko.jpg|Jasmine as a funko pop vinyl figure Jasmine_2014_Disney_Store_Doll.jpg Jasmine_2014_Disney_Store_Doll_Boxed.jpg BK Aladdin Rajah and Jasmine d.jpg BK Aladdin Rajah and Jasmine c.jpg BK Aladdin Rajah and Jasmine b.jpg Picsad.jpg Step Aladdin Jasmine.jpg Uk-disney-store-princess-jasmine-aladdin-mug-2004-bnib 230574493115.jpg Image fanta aladdin5.jpg 2283113141 1f541e3fe9.jpg Jimshorealjas-300x300.jpg Jasmine_2014_Disney_Animators_Doll.jpg Jasmine_2014_Disney_Animators_Doll_Boxed.jpg BagGif6.jpg bf449915-d8e1-4da2-b280-28e821af343a.png|Jasmine costume 82da106f-f993-4ae4-a3bd-b0ad5b69da17.png|Jasmine tiara 87a14c6d-9bba-4023-9a2c-a6eb384ddcbc.png|Target's Disney Princess Ultimate Doll Collection with Mulan (around 2007?) Topshop-Jasmine-PJs.jpg 64bd9463541c54a6328a6ec88b6943ef.jpg 3920046920660-1.jpg DSBjasmine12.jpg DSJasCosS13.jpg DSJasmineCosS14.jpg Disney princess water bottle.jpg Aladdin tsum tsum.jpg Jasmine 2015 LE Doll.jpg Art of Jasmine Snow Globe.jpg Jasmine Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Tsum Tsum Size Comparison.jpg File:Where Dreams Come True.JPG Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Hipster Jasmine POP.jpg Merida-progress-22.jpg Jasmine_Tsum_Tsum_Vinyl_Figure.jpg Aladdin-poster-disney-princess-26988871-800-600.jpg jasmine+aladdin-simbadolls.jpg Jasmine Classic Doll with Abu Figure.jpg Jasmine Plush Doll.jpg Miscellaneous DisneyPrincessHoroscopes.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine.JPG|Aladdin and Jasmine Alfa1.jpg LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg Disney-Princess-Enchanted-Tales-Poster.jpg Jasmine flag.png Category:Character galleries Category:Aladdin galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries